User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Space Wolves 13th Company page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 02:19, February 10, 2011 Pictures Fantastic work on the Angels of Absolution, Algrim, just fantastic. You're our new go-to guy for the custom Colour Schemes. If you find any other Space Marine Chapter pages with discrepancies in the custom pictures, please feel free to create the correct scheme, your work is of the highest quality and is a welcome addition to the wiki. Thanks. Montonius 07:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Great pics you have put up. Exorcists Thanks Algrim. By the way, I really just wanted to say that after a rough start you've become a real top-notch contributor whose work I look forward to seeing, and that's saying something considering how few solid editors we actually have. You're our go-to guy for Space Marines, so feel free to continue your replacement of our custom Space Marine Colour Schemes, your work is superior. Thanks again. Montonius 09:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Great Idea Great idea Algrim! Let's fix all the First Founding Chapters and the Chaos Space Marine Legions. Tell me which ones you want me to unlock first. Montonius 05:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Deathwatch Not to distract you from the Vraks project, but could you do a quick custom Chapter colour scheme for the Deathwatch? I did one months ago but the badge is wrong and also, i've got the colours on the wrong sides lol, the Imperial Fist badge and the silver Deathwatch arm should be reversed. You don't need to fix the text, just that one picture, if you get the chance. It's unlocked for you. Thanks. Montonius 05:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Magnificent, just freaking magnificent on the Deathwatch page! Best custom job you've done yet. Thanks. Montonius 21:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Storm Wardens The Storm Wardens need your custom touch as well after the Astral Claws and Red Corsairs and when you retouch the Revilers and Praetors of Orpheus. Unlocked the Storm Wardens for you, but don't alter the text, I recently rewrote it. Thanks. Montonius 22:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Ooops, my bad! Sorry, didn't realise what I asked you to do was locked. Duh! Opened! Montonius 00:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Let me just say that with your Storm Wardens custom scheme you just outdid yourself. Magnificent! Simply freaking magnificent! (They are a personal favorite Chapter of mine) Montonius 04:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Lorgar hey dude, cheers for using my pics for the site, it's really cool to see 'em up there, I'm pretty much constantly working on some 40k peice or another and I get 'em all posted on devart when there done, heres a link - http://slaine69.deviantart.com/gallery/6910683 - feel free to to use what you need. If there is a pic that you would like to ammend, change.....shave? for the site just give me a holler via slaine69@hotmail.co.uk and I'll see what I can do for ya. Thanks again for spreading my work around, I really do appreciate it. Cheers Shane / Slaine69 Slaine69 19:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Blood Gorgons Algrim, thank you for your aid and dedication in systematically tackling large areas of the wiki as no other contributor ever does or is likely to ever do. Your efforts are invaluable to us. As always, thanks. Montonius 03:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Chaos Fleets Algrim, Chaos Fleet needs your sources and page numbers, please. Great work, by the way, you've really filled out some crucial parts of the wiki. Montonius 07:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Bio-Titans Algrim, I have a very special request. I was wondering if you could work your magic on the Tyranid Bio-Titan page. I have not been able to secure access to the original sources concerning the Bio-Titans and the page is poorly written and poorly explained. Even worse, there are no pictures to explain the different types of Bio-Titans listed. If you could make any enhancements to the page, I'd be very grateful. Thanks, as always, Montonius 15:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Great job with the Bio-Titans and Hierophants. And welcome your brother aboard for me! Unification Wars Congrats You did an amazing job with this page! I was truly dreading gathering that information from all the novels. Brilliant, just brilliant! Kudos to you. Montonius 08:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Eisenstein Algrim, love ya for that picture of the Eisenstein; I looked forever for one to put there and gave up!Montonius 07:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back, Zach, we missed you and we've grown quite a bit in your absence. The page is unlocked, didn't even know it was lockedor I would have opened it long ago.Montonius 01:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Squats page open. Montonius 01:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Eldar Hi Zach, thanks for completing the Eldar page. Thanks again, you're doing fantastic work. Montonius 03:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Necrons Hey Zach, your Necron Lord page is perhaps the best you've ever done. Truly great work. Thanks. Montonius 01:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I THINK I LOVE YOU Alright brother, just wanna commend you on what a quality job your doing with this Wiki. Im pretty new to the whoke WH40k scene Ive just finished reading Fulgrim and the 4 before that in the Heresy series and Im genuinely Hooked line & sinker. Ive been studying the Wiki all day and Im pretty up to speed with everythin, I think. Theres so much to cover. I have no real desire to play the board game at any point, but the novels, wow, I genuinly aim to read them all, not just the Heresy series haha, infact Ive just ordered the Space Wolf Omnibous V1. Thats all anyways, just wanted to say Keep up the Good Work and fuckin ignore that SpaceMarine asshole blowing off about copyright infringement, like your pal said to him, your actually increasing the fan base of WH40K with this site so in effect doing them a favour, I cant see them suing or anything like that, you just might wanna be careful with copy & paste's etc. Mark. (Native of Liverpool, England) :) Sabbat Worlds Crusade When you are done with all you want to accomplish for the Titan Legions, and as far as I know all that remains is to add separate pages for each type of Imperial/Chaos Titan, I have a page that could definitely benefit from your time and research. Our Sabbat Worlds Crusade page is completely bare and we need to start laying down some information there. After your absolutely herculean effort with the Titans, I though you might like to start on that project. Its another multi-pager that will take some time to research and prepare, but I'd like to see some progress there as it is the largest non-Space Marine Imperial campaign we have not yet even touched. On another note, absolutely fantastic job with the Titans. Could not have been done to that level of quality without you. And as a reward for your efforts, I just wanted you to know that we now get over 100,000 page views globally on a daily basis and more than 30,000 individual users, up from less than 1,000 when I took over the wiki only 18 months ago. And that growth is in no small part because of the work you have accomplished here since February. Congratulations on a job well done, and we all look forward to your future contributions, Zach. Montonius 05:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I wanted to bring your attention to another wiki I founded and operate, the Warhammer Wiki for Warhammer Fantasy. If you ever get tired of Warhammer 40k, as I sometimes do, the fantasy world is also a fun place to hang out and prepare pages for. This wiki is about 18 months old but I have had little time to work on it because of my duties here. Take a look, because with that wiki, we could easily make it the number one wiki on the net for Warhammer Fantasy, since WF does not have a real competitor wiki right now. Montonius 06:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Oi! Nice Pikshures! Oï Algrim Whitetoof. Ya got some nifty Goff pikshures on yer puny li'le humy site. Why in da name o'Mork does an ooman have somefin' Orky I ain't got ! Dat's not right, needs fixin' ! Ya better tell me right naaaw where ya got dose or I'll set me Gargantz'n boyz'n gunz'n uva stuff loose on yer stoopid world ! And I ain't bleedin' kiddin' ya GIT ! Tyrork Deffbringa 15:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Wot's dat ? Seeg nah ture ? Oh yeeeah. I'z Tyrork Deffbringa, how kome ya haven't realized it yet ?! Goff Pikshures Ha yeh ? Ya think I'z so eazy ta kill ?! Den kome and 'ave some, I'z itchy ta smash Kanned Oomans ! I'm tellin' ya, I'z gonna be on da lookowt fer next pikshures of brave Orkz in da comin' dayz. If ya dare showin' moar of the fiercest and baddest warriorz in da whoooole univarse I'll kick yer butt up to da Moon with me BOOTZ, ya hear me ? And don't even start finkin' about puttin'up pikshures of uva klanz, dey'z just PANZIES. Tyrork Deffbringa 18:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Fall of Prospero Wonderful work! You have truly mastered the art of researching an extremely difficult subject with the attention to detail required that makes us the best Warhammer 40k wiki out there. When you have finished up the remaining tasks I outlined above, I will have more need of such skill for several new projects. Again, simply outstanding work and an immense contribution to this wiki's success. Montonius 14:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) im just here to say hi to! but ill just ask u u like dogs soo much?? just asking! :) Robots Wonderful work on the Robots and Legio Cybernetica pages. I think the Robots page in particular represents some of your best work to date, Zach. Kudos I just wanted you to know that in the last 5 days you have personally added 36 new pages to this wiki. I believe that is a new personal record for you. That represents an extraordinary committment and dedication above and beyond the call of duty which I just wanted to recognise. Your committment to the wiki has been exemplary and, I thought you should know that we now average over 60,000 separate people viewing the wiki every day from across the globe. This growth has been in no small measure the result of your hard work. Keep it up! Montonius 10:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for your help. It worked out really well with Shas, and I think that's because of your help; you've really been an invaluable aid since you became an Admin, and I just wanted to express my appreciation for the great job you're doing at every level. Thanks again; I couldn't run this place without you. Now let's get back to content creation, whoo hoo! Montonius (talk) 00:46, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Planet List Whew! Nice clean up of the Planet List! Now can you do the same (removing all the old footnote data and the Main Article: xxxx links and replacing them with the in-text links to the Space Marine Chapters so that each entry begins with the link in the paragraph text) from the Space Marine Chapter list, Mr. Clean? LOL Montonius (talk) 05:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Shas'o came up with the idea for creating a template to indicate those pages like the necrons that will undergo a major revision in the future. Here's the code he used, but I thought when you get a chance you could just adapt your Inquisition label which you use for pages under construction with this text: "Please note: This page is slated for a major upgrade in the future. Information at present may not be up to date or may be of low quality. " Here is Shas'o's code, if you find it helpful: {subst:iumb | bg = #EEE8AA | image = Whatever Picture | caption = Outdated Content | message = Parts of this article have been identified as no longer being up to date. | comment = Please update the article to reflect recent events, and remove this template when finished. } Please leave any complete sign code on my talk page and I will apply it to all the necessary pages. Thanks again, Mr. Maintenance! Montonius (talk) 08:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Mordians Very nice page with the Mordian Iron Guard! Best IG regiment page yet. Montonius (talk) 03:51, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Ork Boyz Hey Zach, when you get a chance, not that I want to pull you off Vraks and the IG redlinks, but that Ork Boyz page needs a list of all the different types of Ork Boyz with a short description of each one, which we will eventually create a page for each, if they don't already exist (DON'T do that now! Orks for the future, just the list! LOL). Montonius (talk) 02:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I need your skills. Thank you sir, I try my hardest. I have found two new Space Marine Chapter/Warbands for you: the Black Crusaders from IA2 on the Grot Bomm pages, and the Exquisite Host warband in IA Apoc II, on the Sonic Dreadnought page. Sorry for the extra work. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 01:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks This is Terisk, the guy who made the original Macragge's Honour page, And i just wanted to thank you for adding a astounding amount of detail to the page along with Shas'o'kais. And also thanks for not just deleting it outright you are awsome man. Terisk (talk) 15:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC)TeriskTerisk (talk) 15:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC). Necron Dynasty Configuration Image Hey Zach, can you use your graphical magic when you get a chance to give me a bigger and clearer image of the makeup of a Necron dynasty on page 13 of the Necron 5th Edition Codex? I have begun the Necron upgrade, and I need a bigger and clearer version of that image of the Saurekh Dynasty to add to the upcoming Necron Dynasty section on the Necrons portal page when I continue work next week. Thanks, and obviously, we have crappy sopurce material so anything you can do that is better than the current page would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 12:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) IG Specialists Hey Zach, you're probably already doing this, but could you add ALL the functional Imperial Guard roles from both the Only War Core book and Hammer of the Emperor ''now that you've started the project? We could use them all. Montonius (talk) 18:31, June 10, 2013 (UTC) IG Zach, I really need you to stay focused on finishing all the Ig specialists. The Eldar will wait til they're done. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 22:17, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the Crimson Hunters icon! I hoped you would fix it. Awesome! Montonius (talk) 05:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Salamanders What was the official source for the contention that the Salamanders have slower reflexes than other Astartes in the Gene-Seed section of the Salamanders' page? It has been challenged as incorrect on the Talk Page. Montonius (talk) 13:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Algrim, just a quick question. Which one of the sources on the Imperial Navy page http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Navy#Torpedoes states that torpedoes are 200 metres long on crusiers and 300 metres long on battleships? =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 09:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Warhammer 40k Wiki Ranked 52nd I just thought you might like to know that this wiki was recently ranked 52nd amongst all other Wikis on all of wikia in the number of readers and in quality! There are well over 10,000 wikis in existence on wikia! This is an extraordinary achievement, and is due in no small part to the work you put in over the years. We are now ranked among the likes of the WOWwiki, the Star Wars wiki, the Harry Potter wiki, the Mass Effect wiki, and the like, all considered the best and most popular wikis in the world. I just thought you'd like to know! Montonius (talk) 00:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) 'Horus Heresy Specialist' Hey Zach, since you have more limited time, beyond doing whatever you felt like, I was hoping to just make you the Horus Heresy material specialist. As that stuff comes out on a more irregular schedule, I'd like you to take point on putting up the pages related to the new material, or altering the existing material, like with the novel ''Vulkan Lives ''and the ''Horus Heresy Volume Two Betrayal background book coming from Imperial Armour. You can, of course, do whatever else you feel like you have time for, but your Horus Heresy stuff was always the best, so I'd definitely want you to do that material if you have little time for anything else. Thanks!Montonius (talk) 23:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) LOL, Zach, its not an order, just a request. You do whatever you like, and I personally much prefer you to do small chunks than to do the massive info dumps of the past, because my own time is now more limited than before, just like yours. But when you do have the time, I'd like you to use it on the Horus Heresy, because you always did the best work there, and it's the stuff people are most interested in. When you left us, our daily numbers dropped by 25,000! Thanks. Montonius (talk) 00:14, August 20, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Can you prepare pages for the other two Chosen of Abaddon and a Chosen of Abaddon page itself? Thanks. Montonius (talk) 01:01, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Old Necron Vehicles The current Necron Wargear page has a list of older vehicles like the Abattoir, Tomb Guardian and Obelisk (an older version different from the current one wealready have a page for) that come from 3rd Edition. I think we need seperate pages for them as Shas'o is going to redo the Necrons Wargear page up to the new standard which will get rid of all the vehciles, but I can't do pages for them because I have no idea what the sources are for them, some of which is old White Dwarfs. Can you help me source them? Montonius (talk) 04:29, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Penal Legion Zach I received a request today for a page on an Imperial Guard Penal Legion. If you can put one up quickly, that would be great, but if it's gonna take a lot of time to research, just lay it aside til you have less important stuff to do. Montonius (talk) 01:57, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Ultramarines Hey Zach, can you make sure all the new info on the Ultramarines makes it onto their page? I think its the last one of the major Chapter overhauls covered in the 6th Ed. Codex that we didn't get around to yet. Also, can you make sure that every image of the individual Space Marines from each Chapter in the Codex has been tranasposed to the wiki? I beleve you did them all, but let's just make a final check to be sure, one by one. Finally, did you pick up a copy of Emperor's Chosen to make those edits, or are those from the previews? Montonius (talk) 04:47, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hey man, Just wanted to thank you for all the work you put in on this wiki. I read this site for hours and hours and I really appreciate everything you do on here. Thanks again man, I'll keep reading! Take care, -Corey Drop Site Massacre Hey Zach, it may be a while before you get around to this baby, but I just wanted to give you this heads-up -- the Drop Site Massacre page already has a lot of material on it from different books; when you upgrade the page, try to save as much of that material as possible when you add the new details from the Horus Heresy Book so we don't lose the benefits of the other sources. Just something to be aware of; thanks. Montonius (talk) 08:03, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Sm Codex Completion Hey Zach, I basically completed the transfer of the 6th Edition SM Codex content to the wiki today, but I need help with two things -- first, can you create a copy of the map of all the Chapter locations on pp. 16-17 of the Codex? Then leave it on may talk page and I will add it to the Space Marine main page. Second, can you add the new pictures of the Space Marine Honour Badges from the Codex to the Space Marine page? You can replace all of them there now with the new art except the one of the service studs for the head, see if you can place both pictures of the studs, the one we have there now as well as the new one, side-by-side, as I think they both look great. Thanks, and with your help we can finish off the entire Codex! Montonius (talk) 15:21, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, one more thing. Is there any way we can get a larger version of the picture of the entire Ultramarines Chapter? It's a great picture but it's too small to see any real detail. Is there any way you can make it larger so it can be zoomed in like the picture of the Ultramarines 2nd Company? Montonius (talk) 15:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Legio Cybernetica Wargear Hey Zach. great update to the Legio Cybernetica page. However, all that wargear and some of the other items are going to need their own pages. I have added these items to your blog as a reminder. You can do it I guess when you catch up with all the other Horus Heresy wargear we need, whenever that is. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 21:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Horus Heresy Book 2 I really hate to bother you with this but is there any way that you can get the full images of the vehicles from Massacre, the ones that take up two pages? If you are able to do this, here is a list of them all: The Fellblade on pages 50-51, the Stormblade on pages 54-55, the Shadowsword on pages 58-59, the Cerberus on pages 62-63, the Cerberus on pages 80-81, the Fellblade on pages 82-83, the Thunderhawk Transporter on pages 84-85, the Malcador on pages 86-87, the Spartan on pages 100-101, the Storm Eagle on pages 108-109, the Fellblade on pages 118-119, the Thunderhawk on pages 128-129, the Typhon on pages 130-131, the Thunderhawk on pages 148-149, the Fellblade on 162-163, the Spartan on pages 196-197. Thanks! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 05:00, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, I saw the picture of the Salamander's Typhon Siege Tank and couldn't believe that it was pieced back together so well, good job! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 06:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Pandorax Map Can you get a larger and more legible version of the planetary map from the Pandorax novel and put it on the Pythos page? If not, that's fine to. Montonius (talk) 22:12, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Just wanted to ask so i dont get banned...Can i add pictures from wallpaper abyss on this wiki? Sanguinior (talk) 22:46, December 15, 2013 (UTC) What can I help with? First of all, I would like to thank you for serving our country by fighting tyranny in Iraq. Second, because I am not sure what is British English or American English I can't do much spelling corrections, so are there any tasks that must be relegated to lesser users? Ziebro (talk) 16:04, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Reforging the Link Thanks for the reply, Algrim. KhalaelMy Talk 22:02, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to thank you for correcting my mistakes on some pages i created or edited :D and i will kepp adding new stuff as i recive new stuff about warhammer 40k :D THANK YOU :D Sanguinior (talk) 22:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Dataslates Hey i was wondering can i write an article from Dataslates that have been released like Reclusium Command Squad and so because i have recently aquired some of them? Sanguinior (talk) 17:27, January 1, 2014 (UTC) --Edit-- Sorry, I was wrong. Ignore what I said =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 22:30, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I could use help trying to post my page. I am not sure what i did that did not meet your guidelines. Years ago i was the orginal guy whom created the Raven Guard page...lol. I could use some help. Thank You Sanctioned Psyker Nice work on the White Scars revision, Zach. I was wondering if you would consider producing a Sanctioned Psyker page as your next piece of work? It's an unusual missing hole in our psyker pages. I believe there might even be a page on it in the Only War books, which would provide a great template. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 15:00, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Primaris Psyker Wonderful Sanctioned Psyker page, Zach, really first class. Thank you. Can you now do one for the Primaris Psyker to finish out the topic? Thanks. Montonius (talk) 15:10, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Land Raider Is a new page for Mark IIb Land Raider Phobos truly needed, the only real difference between it and the more modern Land Raider Phobos is its armoured sponsons, if that's all it takes to need a new page then we will have to make a page for the Land Raider Armoured Proteus. Also, changing the name of the Land Raider Phobos page to Land Raider is incorrect, as all Land Raiders are the Phobos pattern unless otherwise stated, such as the Land Raider Crusader. Is there anyway you could point me towards where ever you got a copy of Imperial Armour Volume Two - Second Edition, I can't find it anywhere. Thanks! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 15:14, February 8, 2014 (UTC)